finale_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
NeNe Leakes
NeNe Leakes is a contestant from Finale: Yukon. '' A loud player with an aggressive approach the game, she is remembered for her attempts to destroy the majority of Tammy, Iggy Koopa, and Frank Johnson, which she was successful in doing. NeNe faced the jury with physical threat Misery, and ultimately won, despite having done wrong to most of the jury. Yukon NeNe screams at the host for not letting her go first during the contestant introductions in '''Just Fall Into His Sticky White Trap', saying she asked for "top billing," and calling him "Honey Child." The host does eventually call NeNe, however, but this angers her due to the fact that she was not called first nor last. Later, during the challenge, NeNe calls out Craig Crankston when he tells Misery, his "showmance", to give him immunity if she wins, claiming it is strategy. NeNe tells him to shut up, and calls him a "lying bitch." Hello Bye, who has been rude to every other contestant thus far, cheers the sassy NeNe on. Meanwhile, Frank Johnson, while trying to encourage Iggy Koopa to have fun, looks towards NeNe, saying she has the right attitude. After the challenge, Misery decides to Reward Craig, causing NeNe to continously scream his name. That night, at the elimination, Craig appears to be targeting NeNe, correcting the host when he says "dinner time," to "NeNe's elimination," implying that he is confident that she is going home. When Craig tries to tell the other contestants that Hello has an idol, and to not vote her, NeNe calls him out, arguing that Hello does not have an idol, but she does. NeNe goes on to say that she will use her "idol" to get Craig medically evacuated by shoving it down his throat. Then, she calls him a "funk box." As it turns out, Craig is the only person to vote for NeNe, and she is not sent home. NeNe is in the bottom two, however, and throws her frog legs at Craig when she finally receives them. Upset, Craig hopelessly asks how is plan failed, and NeNe tells him that she is smarter and stronger. In Not Having Immunity Is MISERABLE, NeNe does not speak during the challenge whatsoever. She finally notes that the cabin is nasty when the contestants return to it. This is only moments before Iggy decides to burn it down. During the elimination, NeNe commands that the contestants stop "ruining her natural hair color," and bitterly informs them that her "bleach blonde" hair is rare and "doesn't come out of a bottle." NeNe continues her complaining throughout the rest of the episode. When she is passed her salad at the elimination, she asks if it has croutons, announcing that they are fattening, and she is going to appear on Dancing With the Stars ''in a month. It appears Craig has changed his target from the previous episode, having voted Frank instead of NeNe. However, NeNe votes Craig with the majority, and he is sent home. Moulin chews her gum rapidly in attempt to get a taste out of it in '''Don't You LIKE Misery, Though?'. Frustrated by the sound, NeNe snaps, threatening Moulin to chew her gum in NeNe's ear again. NeNe again misses the challenge, but this time explains why, informing everyone that she had been texting her "hubby" about someone named "Kenya" and their lack of a sex life. At the elimination, NeNe votes for Misery, along with the majority, and she is sent home. NeNe recieves her first and only Punishment of the season in Whole Different Ball Game. When the host begins explaining the challenge, a Canadian Territorries Unscramble, NeNe seems bothered, asking why it has to be Canada themed, then calling it an ugly country. The host responds that they're in ''Canda. Unlike the previous challenges, NeNe decides to compete, but is unable to score in the first round. When Khai Shing says her first English word during the first round, NeNe appears to be extremely shocked, shouting "SO SHE ISN'T CHINESE!" NeNe then tells Khai Shing that she had surprised her. Moulin nonchalantly notes to NeNe that she thinks Khai Shing is a "he," not a "she". Listening to Moulin, NeNe smiles and corrects herself. However, Khai Shing is not only a female, but was also never lying. After Iggy wins the challenge, Iggy is asked who he wants to Punish. Iggy chooses NeNe, who had come closest to winning over Iggy. Iggy screams that he likes it when people come close to victory, but fail, implying that his Punishment towards NeNe was purly to mock her. NeNe bitterly assures Iggy that she was not trying hard, and that she does not ''want ''to win immunity. NeNe's Punishment turns out to be a Mute. At the elimination, the contestants' attentions are directed towards Moulin, who has asked to make an announcment. Still unable to talk, NeNe gasps as Moulin informs Khai Shing, Pornulu, and NeNe that Frank Johnson, Iggy, and Tammy are evidently working together. It is soon learned that, according to Moulin, Tammy had asked to vote for NeNe. Tammy denies this, however, saying that "someone" was deciding between Moulin and NeNe, and she had only wanted to warn her. Hearing this, NeNe gasps angrily. Despite the leaked strategy, NeNe receives no votes at the elimination. When she receives her dinner, she throws it at the host for muting her. NeNe and Pornulu vote for Tammy, but it is not enough to send her home, due to Khai Shing voting for Frank, instead. Moulin is sent home, and NeNe sticks up her middle finger at her before she leaves. Moulin assures NeNe that she hadn't been lying about what was said before, and begins to repeat "I don't lie" to NeNe several times, while NeNe looks sad and frustrated. In '''CAN I LOSE ON PURPOSE?', NeNe struts into the challenge, which is revealed to be the Outcasts Twist. NeNe does not speak for the entirety of the challenge, which Misery wins, putting her back in the game. At the elimination, the host announces that the night's dinner will be burnt wood from the cabin Iggy had destroyed previously in the season. NeNe smiles and jokingly asks if it is "morning wood," referring to the term for an erection one can wake up with. NeNe survives the elimination, while attempting to vote out Tammy again. This time, she is successful, and Tammy is sent home. When it is announced that Tammy has been eliminated, NeNe is overjoyed, and begins screaming, "DO NOT HAVE AN ALLIANCE WITHOUT ME, BOO," at Tammy. Solemn, Tammy tells NeNe that she was genuine with her, and denies having an alliance. Just before she leaves, Tammy bitterly tells NeNe that she expects to see her in a jail or rehab soon because she is a reality star. NeNe buys ''her first Immunity during the Auction in '''Thank You Honey, I'll Take My Necklace Now'. NeNe unknowingly foreshadows this immunity win when she requests to buy Immunity with the millions she made from being a Glee ''star. This is before Immunity has even been put up for bidding. The host informs her that the currency is not money, but wood. In response, NeNe throws a tree towards the host, and asks if it is enough to buy the Immunity. The host ignores her, and officially begins the auction. NeNe does not bid at all for the first two rounds, but eventually bids 500 on a covered item. NeNe murmers "Did I win sheep brains..." but is cut short when the host lifts the lid, revealing Immunity. Excited, NeNe kisses the Immunity rapidly. Immune, NeNe survives the elimination, while yet again voting with the majority. When it is announced that Iggy has been eliminated, NeNe seems satisfied, saying "yes." After Frank is injured by his alleged "poisioned meat" and is evaucated, Iggy questions if he still has to be eliminated. The host tells him he does, causing Iggy to rage, saying the game is rigged. NeNe screams at him to stop "acting like a damn bitch" and sit down. In '''Oh, And I Voted You Off', NeNe seems excited when the host explains the challenge, which is the Who Said That? challenge, and calls him a "Honey Child." Confused, Pornulu's eyes widen and he responds, "what?" NeNe ignores him. Only one round into the challenge, NeNe grows frustrated and begins to rapidly list off names. None of them are correct, so she moves on to just yelling "WHO" repeatedly. By the end of the challenge, Misery has won immunity, and NeNe notes that it was "a bit too obvious," referring to Misery winning another immunity. At the elimination, the host informs the contestants they can begin voting. After NeNe votes, she publically states that Pornulu can "fuck off her bitch damn." Moments later, she smiles at Pornulu and says that she voted for him. His hope lost, Pornulu stands up and says goodbye to everyone. Indeed, Pornulu is eliminated. Upon Pornulu being officially eliminated, NeNe honestly tells Pornulu that he was "trashy." NeNe is part of the remaining three players in I Did What Lindsey Ogle Could Not. The host explains the challenge, which is the Elimination Recall challenge, and NeNe angrily tells him that she does not run in heels. However, NeNe still attempts the challenge. Only moments in, a tornado caused by Iggy's weather spell, (presumably the same one that tried to suck up Frank), whooshes in and sucked up NeNe, throwing her back to the starting line. Now back at the beginning, NeNe sits down, complaining that she is not competing in the challenge. The host runs to the starting line to ask NeNe what happened. She explains that she got lazy and let the tornado suck her up. However, she appeared distressed when it had whooshed in and taken her, implying that she did not want it to. At the elimination, Misery is forced to make the decision of who to take with her to face the jury. Misery tells Khai Shing and NeNe that she has to take the person who has the lowest chance of winning against her. NeNe does not seem to care, saying that even if she is eliminated, she is still a "very rich bitch." In the end, Misery decides to take NeNe over Khai Shing, and slides her the last dinner of the season. Despite having been rude to the fellow contestants throughout the season, along with already being rich, NeNe defeats Misery at the Finale by one vote, making her the winner of the season. Trivia